


Taisetsu

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanservice, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Certo che mi hai fatto qualcosa, Koki. Hai detto che mi ami, hai detto che io sono l’unico, hai detto un milione di cose che mi avevano fatto davvero credere in noi due, e poi alla prima occasione ti sei gettato addosso a Junno, come se io nemmeno esistessi. Certo che mi hai fatto qualcosa.
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Tanaka Koki





	Taisetsu

Kamenashi fremeva.

Aveva sopportato per troppo tempo, oramai.

Pensava di riuscire a continuare in quel modo, come aveva sempre fatto, senza notare che accanto a lui stavano sempre Koki e Junno, e Junno e Koki.

L’uno picchiava l’altro, l’altro rideva e fingeva di prendersela.

Ma, a conti fatti, erano sempre loro due.

Si trovavano nella green room, dopo le riprese del Cartoon KAT-TUN. Ueda e Jin se n’erano andati per primi, seguiti poi da Maru e infine da Junno, finché Kame e Koki non si erano ritrovati da soli nella stanza.

Quest’ultimo si era avvicinato al più piccolo con uno sguardo sornione in viso, arrivandogli alle spalle e stampandogli un bacio sul collo.

Kame si ritrasse istintivamente, come infastidito, e quando si voltò si costrinse a fronteggiare lo sguardo confuso e lievemente irritato del rapper.

“Che cosa succede, Kazu?” gli chiese questi, con tono pericolosamente tagliente. “Sono giorni che sei scostante, che ignori le mie chiamate, che ignori _me._ Ti ho forse fatto qualcosa?”

Kamenashi si morse un labbro, tentando di reprimere la voglia di urlare.

_Certo che mi hai fatto qualcosa, Koki. Hai detto che mi ami, hai detto che io sono l’unico, hai detto un milione di cose che mi avevano fatto davvero credere in noi due, e poi alla prima occasione ti sei gettato addosso a Junno, come se io nemmeno esistessi. Certo che mi hai fatto qualcosa._

I pensieri che si accavallavano nella sua testa cominciarono ad innervosirlo; non voleva dare al più grande la soddisfazione di vederlo così vulnerabile, così debole, così toccato dal suo rapporto con Taguchi.

Ma sapeva anche che Koki era persistente, quando voleva, e che non si sarebbe accontentato di una scrollata di spalle, del suo silenzio.

“Niente di particolare” mormorò, voltandogli le spalle e continuando a cambiarsi.

Passarono pochi secondi, prima di sentirsi strattonare dal polso e ritrovarsi con la schiena contro il muro. Koki lo fissava, la lingua stretta in mezzo ai denti, chiaro segno di rabbia.

Non gli piaceva non avere il controllo, non sapere cosa stesse accadendo, e Kame lo sapeva perfettamente.

“Non dire stronzate, _Kamenashi_. È palese che ci sia qualcosa che non va” sibilò, stringendo la presa, quasi facendogli male.

Il più piccolo si liberò dalle mani dell’altro, non senza difficoltà, e lo fissò direttamente negli occhi.

“Vuoi sapere che cosa c’è che non va, _Tanaka?_ ” chiese, con tono sarcastico “Ci sei tu che non vai. C’è il modo in cui parli sempre con Junno. C’è il modo in cui scherzi con lui, il modo in cui lo tocchi. C’è che state sempre insieme, e io rimango in disparte a guardarvi. Ecco che cosa c’è.” Il suo tono di voce si alzava sempre di più man mano che continuava a parlare, fino a che non gridò le ultime parole, con un’amarezza che non avrebbe avuto intenzione di esprimere.

Koki lo guardava. Nei suoi occhi Kame vide un misto di confusione e scherno che lo irritarono ancora di più.

Strinse i pugni, facendosi male, tentando di calmarsi. Quando tornò a parlare, il suo tono di voce era rilassato, nonchalante, come se in realtà non gli importasse molto di quello che accadeva fra lui e Junno.

“Ma in fondo credo che sia normale. Junno non è forse più importante di quanto lo sia io? Torna tutto. Io sono buono per passare il tempo, no?” disse, senza avere il coraggio di guardare l’altro negli occhi.

Rialzò lo sguardo solo quando si sentì picchiare sulla testa, forte abbastanza da fargli male.

“Certe volte mi domando se tu finga solo di essere idiota o se lo sia davvero!” esclamò Koki, senza mascherare la rabbia nel suo tono di voce. Sospirò, esasperato, e gli mise le mani sulle spalle, avvicinando il proprio volto a quello del più piccolo. “A casa di chi dormo, io? Chi è che chiamo tutte le sere quando non siamo insieme? Con chi è che passo ogni secondo a mia disposizione quando non ho da lavorare?” gli sorrise, come a volerlo prendere in giro “Kazu, te l’ho detto migliaia di volte. È te che amo. Con Junno... con lui è solo fanservice. Tu... e Jin lo dovreste sapere meglio di me come funziona, no?” Kame arrossì all’accenno di Koki a Jin.

Era vero. Si stava vicini, ci si toccava, ci si lanciavano sguardi lascivi. Sul palco, negli studi televisivi, durante le interviste.

Tutto a beneficio delle fan.

Lui non provava assolutamente niente per Jin. E se quello che aveva detto Koki era vero, forse era vero anche che Koki lo amava.

Arrossì, provando improvvisamente vergogna per aver dubitato di lui. Gli si avvicinò lentamente, mettendogli le braccia intorno alla vita e stringendolo.

“Mi dispiace” mormorò all’orecchio dell’altro, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi stringere a sua volta.

Sentì Koki ridacchiare, e accarezzargli blandamente la schiena.

“Non fa nulla. Mi fa particolarmente ridere vedere come ti fai prendere dalla gelosia per un nonnulla” lo prese in giro, per poi separarsi da lui. Kame si morse un labbro, sorridendo timidamente.

“Ti amo anch’io, Ko-chan” mormorò, guardando l’altro stringere le labbra e guardarlo di sbieco.

“Non mi chiamare Ko-chan, lo sai che non mi piace! Potrei anche cominciare a prendermela con te, così poi non ti darebbe così tanto fastidio quando lo faccio con Junno” si lamentò. Kame scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo le spalle.

“Sopravvivrò anche a questo” si avvicinò nuovamente, e stavolta lo baciò. “Ti amo... Koki”. L’altro storse il naso, sentendosi preso in giro.

“Sei pessimo, lo sai?”

“Mi ami anche per questo, no?” ribatté il più piccolo, con aria maliziosa. Fu il turno di Koki di scoppiare a ridere; gli passò un braccio intorno alla spalla, e insieme si avviarono verso la porta.

“Non ci conterei troppo se fossi in te, Kazu.”

“Hai detto che mi ami. Non ti puoi più tirare indietro” concluse, poggiandogli la testa sulla spalla.

Nessuno dei due si poteva più tirare indietro, né nessuno si sarebbe messo fra loro: Kame, ormai, di questo era certo. Koki era unicamente suo, e per Koki lui era assai più importante di chiunque altro.


End file.
